iGet Burned
by iCarlyfan101
Summary: When Freddie is in trouble, what do Sam, Carly, and Spencer have to do in order to get him to the hospital and stay calm?...read to find out.   SEDDIE!


iGet Burned

Carly's POV

Sam, Freddie, and I were all sitting up in the studio watching videos for the next iCarly.

"How bout this one?" Freddie asked while starting up the video. A little girl shows up on the screen drawing on the walls, on the wall is drawn the iCarly logo. Then the mom shows up and has a panic attack. Sam is laughing at this point. Then the mom faints and the boy says "Mommy?" The dad walked through without giving a second thought to his passed out wife laying on the floor or the giant iCarly logo on the wall. Freddie and I were laughing at this along with Sam. "What did you think?" I questioned. "Hilarious!" Sam said rolling on the floor from the laughter. "I agree" Freddie stated with a slight giggle. "Hey, first time we agree on something Fredork." Sam said with her sly smirk of hers. "Shut up Sam." Freddie said with all happiness drained from his face immediately. "Ok guys, no fighting right now, but i think we have our next video to show on iCarly." I said hoping I could get them to not argue. We then heard a huge bang from downstairs and Spencer yelling for help not to long afterwards. After hearing the big bang, i immediately started to panic. All three of us ran downstairs prepared for anything coming in our way. When we got to the bottom of the stairs we saw Spencer and the rest of the apartment completely covered in purple paint. "Whoah!, it looks like a purple pride bomb went off in here!" Freddie screamed stating the obvious. Sam just stood there looking at the purple stricken loft. I looked around and I couldn't find Spencer anyone. "Spencer!... where are you?" I yelled still in shock and panic. I heard a small and embarrassed voice say something along the lines of "over here". I walked over to where the voice came from and found Spencer laying in the corner completely covered in purple paint as well as the loft. Right as I was about to ask what happened I heard two teens laughing hysterically... it was Sam and Freddie. "Well this doesn't seem all that important... have fun cleaning off the paint on your skin...I'm heading upstairs to work on some wiring for iCarly." Freddie said while walking up the stairs. "Yeah, I'm just going to watch some tv." Sam said. "Ugh, whatever... come on Spencer, let's get you cleaned up.

Meanwhile upstairs with Freddie.

Freddie's POV

I started working on some wiring for iCarly while still laughing about Spencer when I realized that the spot where the wires connect are kind of inside the wall behind the car. 'Oh well, it can't be that hard to reach.' I thought to myself. I got down and reached my arm in the spot where the wires were located and i already had a feeling that something bad was gonna happen, but it needed to be done so I just went on with my work. Just as I predicted, the second I cut a certain wire, a part of the wall fell basically locking my hand inside and I started getting shocked by the cut wires and it was starting to burn. I tried pulling my hand out and pulling at the wall but it wouldn't budge and the shocks were getting worse and hotter. Once I finally realized that I wasn't getting out on my own and how much this hurt I screamed at the top of my lungs... "AHHHHHHH!" Not to much longer after that I heard Carly, Sam, and Spencer running up the stairs to see what was going on saying my name over and over. "Freddie!", "Freddie what's wrong?", "Freddie?". I could hear the fear in their voices but that's going to be nothing compared to my voice. "HELP ME!, IT HURTS!" I screamed on the verge of tears. All three ran in the studio still not quite sure what was wrong, until they saw me in the corner almost crying. They ran up to me trying to figure out why I was panicking and in pain.

Sam's POV

'Oh my god, Freddie's hurt and we don't know why.' I thought while running up the stairs to see if Freddie was okay. We ran into the studio and saw Freddie in the corner where he was working on some wires on the verge of tears. You could tell because of his red face and watery eyes. We ran over to him and I figured out what happened immediately, he got his hand stuck in with the wires, his hand must be getting burned alive. He screamed again but this time in just pure agony. 'Okay, I'm pretty much the only sane one here because Carly's freaking out, Spencer's freaking out, and Freddie's freaking out and already crying.' I thought to myself, 'Geez, freaking out easily must run in the Shay family.' "Okay, Carly go get a cold wash cloth with a bag of ice, and a bottle of water, Spencer... you go start up the car and get a pair of pliers... the big ones... come back when those few things are done." I said as calmly as I could, which must I say was a little panicy as well. Once they were out and doing their tasks, I turned to Freddie, who was still on the floor crying and wincing every time the wires got hotter. 'Oh my gosh, he looks so helpless and vulnerable, I feel so bad, but this is my time to shine and help him as best I can.'

Freddie's POV

The second I finally saw someone take charge and start helping definitely helped my situation... then I saw it was Sam who took the charge and that made me even more grateful. I was still focusing on the searing pain in my right hand though. I could feel the wires getting hotter which was worrying me a lot. Then all of a sudden, Sam was by my side with her arm around my shoulder shushing in my ear to try and calm me down. I'm gonna have to thank her later because so far it's kind of working. Not to long afterwards Carly and Spencer were back and Sam took charge again, thank god because I'm starting to lose feeling in my hand...wait, can't feel my hand...oh my god I can't feel my hand!

Sam's POV

(staying in Sam's POV for the rest of the story)

I noticed that my actions were actually working on calming him down, he would still jump here and there though, I would've thought that he would've been disgusted...but I guess that's not at the top of his list of things to be thinking about. Carly and Spencer were back within 2 minutes. I took the big pliers from Spencer and started giving orders. "Carly, I'm going to pry his hand out of there and you have the wet wash cloth and ice ready for his hand. Spencer your gonna..." As I was mid sentence, we turned around to Freddie freaking out again. "OH MY GOD I CAN'T FEEL MY HAND!, WHY CAN'T I FEEL MY HAND? I CAN'T FEEL IT!" Freddie screamed. I turned around and sped up what I was doing. "Spencer your gonna lead us down to the car while me and Carly help him. Let's do this." I went over to the crying Freddie and tried prying him an opening that way he can get out. I finally got it open far enough for him to pull his hand out. Once he did, it didn't even look like a hand anymore, but what scared me the most was seeing Freddie's face after he saw it. He went pale, looked about ready to puke, he looked like he was going to pass out, and he started crying even harder. I didn't want him to look like this anymore so I quickly took the stuff from the shocked Carly and rapped his hand in the cloth and put the ice on top and me and Carly pulled him up on his feet and started walking. He was completely oblivious to what was going o around him. I was actually scared out of my mind at the moment but we had enough people panicking so far so we needed someone to be calm. Carly and I finally got Freddie in the car and Carly took her cell-phone out and called the hospital to let them know we were coming. I on the other hand was focusing all of my attention on the crying boy with a 3rd degree burn on his right hand. I tried calming him down best I could while keeping his hand in place which was very hard by the way.

I realized what I was doing was kind of helping but you could tell that he had no idea what was going on, all of a sudden he started hyperventilating and that's when I got out of my dream sequence stage and took charge once again. But before I could do anything, we were at the hospital and nurses were waiting at the door with a gurney. We got Freddie out of the car and within a minute they had Freddie on the gurney breathing through a breath machine and being wheeled into the emergency room. Spencer went on to check Freddie in and give the hospital the information they needed, Carly went to go call Mrs. Benson at work, and I was left sitting alone in the waiting room worrying about Freddie's condition.

We were all sitting in the waiting room when Mrs. Benson bursts through the doors screaming that she needed to see her son and know he was okay. Lucky for all of us, before she could make an even bigger scene a doctor walked out with information on Freddie's condition.

"How's my son?... is he alright?" Mrs. Benson said filled with worry. "Well," the doctor started, "We got him to stop hyperventilating almost immediately and his hand did indeed suffer 3rd degree burn and it is pretty tore up. We have it rapped up pretty good and he is on some strong pain medication so he's a little loopy. Mrs. Benson, if you follow me and fill out some papers he will be able to leave by the end of the day, and I will also inform you on some extra stuff involving Freddie."

"Okay" was all Mrs. Benson said.

"Um, will he be able to use his hand ever again?" I asked with curiosity.

"Absolutely, with some physical therapy he will be back to normal in a couple months".

"Can we see him?" Carly asked... "Yes, room 217." the doctor informed us.

Carly, Spencer, and I walked down the hallway until we saw the numbers 217. We opened the door and walked in expecting to see a worn out looking Freddie laying in bed, but the sight was anything but what we expected. He was sitting up in bed, talking to the nurse who was taking care of him and making funny faces while laughing like a 5-year-old. I couldn't help but smile after seeing Freddie like this. Then I looked at his right hand and remembered where we were and why. Freddie looked over at us and immediately said "hi guys!" in a higher pitched voice while still laughing. The nurse came over to us and said it's from the pain medication and that he may seem really hyper right now but in real life he's exhausted and it should show within the next minute or so. She also mentioned that the sleepiness will hit him really fast and once it does he will be out cold within a few seconds. With that she walked out. We walked over to Freddie's bed and since he had about half a minute before he was gonna be out cold, Carly and I layed him down on the bed that way his head was resting on the pillow. "You've had a really long day and you need to rest now... okay?" I told him gently because I could see the sleepiness in his eyes already. "Okay,... thank-you." He said to me in a quiet voice before closing his eyes and entering dream land. I pushed his hair back out of his face gently and that's when I realized Carly was still in the room. "You love him, don't you?" She asked unexpectedly. "and don't even try to deny it because I already know the answer." I sighed before answering, "Yeah, I guess I do love him... I mean, I couldn't stand seeing him in all of that pain today, and now... look how peaceful he looks while sleeping." "Yeah, I agree... I couldn't take it seeing him the way he was and you did an amazing job keeping your cool and taking charge... I think if it weren't for you, then he would never be able to use that hand ever again." "Okay, but I don't think he would ever go for me, even if he seemed calmer when I was humming his favorite song." "I think he likes you back, and that's just one reason I think he likes you, what song did you hum to calm him down?" At that very moment Freddie started fidgeting in the hospital bed, it looked like he was having a bad dream. "Here, I'll show you what song." I then started gently pushing Freddie's hair back again and started humming the song "Running Away" by AM by his ear. Carly stared in awe as Freddie visibly calmed down from his previous state. Once he was fully calmed down I stopped humming and whispered the three magical words into his ear...

"I love you." With that I got up and left the hospital room ready for a nap myself and only Carly noticed the smile formed on Freddie's sleeping face when she left. Carly walked out and closed the door behind her and whispered to herself, "finally."


End file.
